


Farewell

by Pichitinha



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Birdflash - Freeform, ish, post Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichitinha/pseuds/Pichitinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He only misses Wally. He only thinks of him. And it’s when he finally understands that, that the decision becomes clear and surprisingly easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic written for a fanfic forum a few months ago. Birdflash oriented.

" _You put up your defenses when you leave_ _  
__You leave because you're certain_ _  
__Of who you want to be_ "  
Icarus-  **Bastille**  


* * *

He’s not sure of what strikes the decision. Leaving the team for a while is easy and seems like the right choice and even though he knows that everyone wishes he wouldn’t do it, they understand. But then a day turns to two, and a week turns to two, and soon enough he realizes that a month has also become two and it's been sixty days since he’s last seen anyone on the team. And that alone would be enough to shock him, but then something even bigger dawns on him and he realizes what the problem – or solution? – is:  
  
He hasn’t missed anyone. To be fair, he hasn’t even  _thought_  of them.  
  
He only misses Wally. He only thinks of him.  
  
And it’s when he finally understands that, that the decision becomes clear and surprisingly  _easy_.  
  
So he drives to his apartment back in Gotham and between three and five in the morning he has everything packed. He loads his car with all of his stuff, everything he will get rid of in the back, and all that he’ll keep in two bags on the seats.  
  
Half an hour later he finds himself in the Wayne Manor, and it shouldn’t surprise him, but it does a little bit, when Alfred opens the door even before he knocks with a knowing and defeated expression on his face.  
  
“Master Grayson.” The butler says and Dick realizes that it’s probably one of the very few voices that could actually _reach_  him right now, but he doesn’t stop, because it’s still not enough.  
  
“Alfred.” It’s all he says.  
  
The older man looks at the boxes on the floor and Dick  _knows_  he knows what it means.  
  
“Farewell, Master Richard.” Is all he says. He doesn’t try to stop him because he knows he won’t be able to anyway. And Dick is grateful. He tries to say all he has to with his eyes and one second later he turns and leaves, to never look back.  
  
He’s in his car as the butler finishes putting all the boxes inside and finally closes the door, and it’s only then that Dick takes his phone off and calls the only person he knows won’t answer because he doesn’t want to  _talk_ , he wants to _speak_ , so all he can handle is voicemail, not an actual person.  
  
“Hey, Artemis, it’s me. I’m just calling to say goodbye. I’m… leaving. For good. Please tell the team that I won’t be coming back. I have stuff to sort out and things I need to do and all has to be left behind. Don’t try calling, I’m throwing the phone off. So, yeah. Take care. Bye.”  
  
And when he throws his phone out of the window it feels like he’s throwing away all the weight on his shoulders with it.  
  
He’s finally free to just be  _him_.  
  
It feels good.


End file.
